


Root

by osakaprincess



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M, Some Swearing, a blurry like naughty thought, first m/m story, mentions of pythons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 06:46:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6413248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/osakaprincess/pseuds/osakaprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Changkyun gets dragged to a party, gets stuck in some roots and meets a cute boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Root

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at writing M/M or in a male perspective, I hope I did okay...

Changkyun had no idea what he was doing in the packed house with no idea who anybody was or care for who they were. He had told Kihyun he wanted to stay in tonight, maybe play some COD or study for one of his upcoming exams. But the older boy had insisted that his translator be present, pouting as he promised that they’d only attend for a max of 2 hours. Two and half if Kihyun finally built up the courage to talk to Minhyuk from his stat class.

In any way, Changkyun figured he could pass the time sticking by Kihyuns side or at worst case scenario sitting in some corner playing swipe brick breaker on his phone. He was so close to beating Kihyuns score of 180 and this party would be a great time to sit down and focus on the task.

The first half of the party hadn’t been so bad as Changkyun stuck by Kihyuns side as they spoke to some of Kihyuns classmates. Changkyun had watched nervously as Kihyun downed beer after beer, knowing the boy would be wasted in no time. Changkyun stuck to only one drink, he was the DD after all, and fought the urge to cut Kihyun off when he began slruing his words. And then a hyper boy had approached them and Kihyun had all but lunged at him, dragging the poor boy off. Changkyun assumed that the boy was Minhyuk, the boy with a blinding smile and puppy face.

Changkyun was resigned to finding his corner of solitude where a game of swipe brick breaker awaited him.

The living room was packed to the rim and Changkyun knew there was no way he’d find an empty spot, especially not the couch, and was forced to wonder the crowded house. It was harder to fight past the grinding bodies in the kitchen and not even the bathrooms were safe. He didn’t even want to check any of the rooms upstairs.

At least he had been smart enough to bring a jacket with him as he exited the stuffy house and greeted the brisk night air. Outside cliques of friends trying to sober up and passed out bodies littered around as Changkyun looked for a place to root himself. Noticing a tire swing off toward toward the darker part of the estate, he made his way toward it quickly; he wasn’t about to lose the one decent place with peace and quiet. He struggled with his phones flash as he stumbled towards the swing in the dark. He was beginning to wonder how he had managed to catch sight of the tire so far in the darkness.

He was so close to his destination when his foot caught on a root and he found his body twisting awkwardly as he fell onto a very large root.

A root that moved.

Changkyun yelled, terrified as the root began to wiggle beneath him. He almost fainted as he imagined a large python eating him whole.

“Woah you okay?” The root spoke.

Moving his phones flash towards the sound he almost passed out to find such a hot boy so close to him. He quickly realized that the root he sat on was not a root and was actually the hot boy’s lap.

He was thankful it was so dark as his face burned with his blush.

“Y-yeah, sorry.” He tried wiggling off the boys lap and almost flew to outer space as he felt something poking him in the ass. He couldn’t hold in his squeak as he again tried to wiggle his way away, unfortuantly his foot was still twisted with a root and very numb he began to realize. “I-I’m stuck.”

The boy chuckled and Changkyun wanted to disappear as the _thing_ under his ass moved again.

“Hey calm down.” The boy soothed.

The object underneath Changkyun disappeared as the boy lifted a hand with his very own phone up.

Changkyun blushed again as he realized what the object had really been.

“You’re pretty stuck.” The boy whistled, shining his light on the mess that was Changkyuns left foot. “Here I think I can wiggle out from under you.” He said, “Mind if I touch you?”

Changkyun was running out of ideas on how he could disappear as he shook his head. The boy’s arms wrapped around his body as he lifted him, Changkyun bit his lip as his foot screamed with pain. He managed to escape from under him and Changkyun was slightly disappointed to no longer be sitting on his lap. The boy stood and crouched over Changkyuns foot, examining it carefully. “This isn’t going to release easily, I think we might have to cut it.”

Changkyun flinched as he imagined the cute boy hacking off his foot.

“The root.” The boy laughed as if reading his mind. “My buddy Jooheon always has tools in his car, I’ll give him a call.” He winked.

Changkyun was stuck , literally, who seemed way too amused with the situation. Sighing, Changkyun fell back onto the ground. “This is not how I imagined my night to go.”

He heard the boy walk around him and watched as the boy sat on the tire swing Changkyun had been aiming for. His phone was to his ear as he smiled with sympathy at him. “Hey Joonie, I have a friend whose stuck under a root and I need some tools to cut him out. We’re by the big tree out back. Thanks.” He ended the call and began to tap at the screen. Changkyun momentailry studied his face in the light, liking how the light highlighted specific features in the new angle.

Not wanting to get caught staring he focused on his own phone, opening swipe brick breaker who focused intensely at the game. Cursing as his ball went towards the wrong way he watched in horror as it missed the one block a level away from the bottom.

“Watcha playing?”

Changkyun jumped, haven’t heard the boy join him on the floor. Their faces were so close as Changkyun stared at him at such a close proximity.

“Um, Swipe Brick Breaker.” He whispered.

“Oh sounds like fun! Can I play?” He batted his eyelashes and Changkyun, who hadn’t planned on refusing anyway, melted. Nodding, he handed the phone over to him.

Changkyun watched in wonder as he picked up the point of the game quickly and played with great ease. He had surpassed Changkyun’s score and Changkyun was too surprised to be bitter about it.

“You’re good.” He murmed as he was handed back his phone.

“That was fun.” He grinned. “So im assuming you go to school here?”

Changkyun nodded.

“Oh shit, I just realized we haven’t introduced ourselves. I’m Hoseok.”

“I’m Changkyun.” He had been too distracted by his foot and Hoseoks to realize that they hadn’t introduced themselves.

“Boy, wouldn’t this be a funny story to tell our grandchildren.” Hoseok laughed.

Changkyun’s head snapped in his direction, “W-what?” His face was back to being beet red.

“I meant hypothetically of course.” He smirked.

 

Changkyun was both relived and sad when Hoseoks friend showed up a bag of tools. He was the butt to a couple of jokes as the trio made their way back to the house where the party was still in full blast. He tried not blushing at Hoseoks arm tightly wrapped around him as he helped him walk.

“I think im going to head.” Changkyun annouched, rubbing the back of his neck.

Hoseok looked saddened but nodded. He was kind enough to walk him to his car, “You sure you’ll be able to drive?”

Changkyun nodded, “I’ll manage.”

“Okay, see you around?”

Changkyun highly doubted they’d see each other again, their school was pretty large and he wasn’t exactly a social person, but he smiled at Hoseok and nodded. “See you around.”

He’d received a text from Kihyun, informing him to leave without him with numerous spelling errors, while he was being cut out of the tree.

Waving goodbye to Hoseok and his friend, Changkyun sadly left.

 

 

Changkyun had been right. He hadn’t seen Hoseok the next day or the week after. That was real life. No matter how much of a connection Changkyun was sure they had, he was a realist and didn’t hold onto the fantasy that they’d magically discover they had all the same classes or were neighbors.

Or maybe he was wrong, he thought, as he glanced up to see that he had fallen yet again on his cute roots lap.


End file.
